Decisions
by happieface03
Summary: Morgouse and Morgana have captured Prince Arthur so Merlin makes a rash decision to save the prince's life: to tell Morgouse Arthur is the Once and Future King. Will Morgouse hinder or help Arthur's destiny? And what other decisios lie in Merlin's future
1. Chapter 1

Morgause stared blankly out the window into the night. From her window Morgause could see the rubble of the abandoned castle she was staying in illuminated by the stars. But Morgause barely took in the depressing sight beneath her because her mind was deep within the dungeons of the same castle she and her sister had occupied for the last year.

Or more accurately, on the persons in her dungeon.

Before today her decision would have been simple, she would have the two men killed and be done with it. But what the boy had told her had shocked her to the point that for the first time in her life she was unsure of what to do.

She thought of when her men had brought the two men to her and her sister in the old throne room. It had been an unexpected surprise, Morgause had been discussing plans with Morgana when her men had brought the two men to her.

"_My Lady" one of her hired men interrupted with a bow_

"_How dare you interrupt?" Morgana exclaimed _

"_Calm sister," Morgause placed a hand on her sister's arm, she was always too rash and quick to anger "What is it?" she asked of the man._

"_We came across these two on a hunting trip while on a patrol My Lady and thought you would be interested." The man said as four other men entered with two prisoners. _

_The two prisoners were dragged in front of the proud sisters and forced to their knees. _

"_Well, well, well," Morgause said turning her back to her plans "Look what we have here."_

"_Hello brother." Morgana smirked_

"_YOU!" The prince of Camelot yelled as he struggled against his captors _

_Morgause glanced briefly at the other prisoner and recognized Arthur's meddling manservant. She smirked as she quickly thought of finally taking her revenge before turning her attention back to the main prize. _

"_Now that you've joined us, my prince we can get rid of you so that you're sister can take her rightful place as the sole heir to the throne." Morgause said _

"_No!" Arthur screamed "Morgana is not my sister! She will never be queen!"_

"_Oh on the contrary brother," Morgana said maliciously "No matter how hard you wish otherwise we are bonded by something far stronger than titles, blood. And you shall be my brother until the day you die, which I think is upon us. Is it not sister?"_

"_Yes it is," Morgause said as she picked up a dagger from the table behind her "Hold him still."_

_Two guards took hold of the struggling prince and Morgause slowly made her way over to him with the knife in her hand. She held the knife to the prince's throat and looked into his eyes. They were defiant but she could see the fear in his eyes. She was about to make the fatal cut with the knife when the manservant cried out,_

"_No! You can't do this!"_

_Morgause broke eye contact with the prince and looked at the man who had ruined so many of her plans. "Merlin, you shall soon see that I am fully capable of killing your beloved prince."_

_Merlin had a tortured look on his face as if trying to make a decision. Morgause started to turn back to Arthur when he cried out once more. _

"_You're making a big mistake!"_

"_Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur ordered, but Morgause ignored him and looked over at Merlin. _

"_Tell me Merlin, why would killing the only man who stands between my sister and the throne be a mistake?" Morgause asked_

_Merlin had the tortured look on his face once more as he glanced back and forth between Morgause and Arthur._

"_No answer then?" Morgause asked as she turned towards Arthur once more "Good bye Arthur Pendragon."_

"_BECAUSE HE IS THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING!" Merlin yelled_

_Morgause froze, her eyes wide with shock. "What did you say?" she said softly. _

"_If you kill him," Merlin said with sad eyes "you will ruin everything that so many others have given up so much for."_

_Morgause abruptly removed the knife from Arthur's neck and placed it on Merlin's. _

"_Where have you heard that term before?" Morgause asked coldly _

_Morgause remembered that when Merlin looked her in the eye, there was no fear in his eyes, even with a knife in his throat. He had a certain confidence that she had never noticed before. _

"_I have heard many people use it." Merlin said vaguely _

"_I should kill you right now for even implying that a Pendragon could ever be the Once and Future King." Morgause threatened_

"_No!" Arthur cried still restrained by Morgause's men "Merlin stop this madness. Kill me and let him go, he's only a servant."_

"_Apparently he's much more than a servant," Morgause said softly her eyes never leaving Merlin's. "Leave us" she commanded._

_Arthur struggled as the guards took him out, crying the name of his manservant, and Morgana left shooting a confused glance at her sister which she ignored. _

Morgause left the window and sat in a chair. While alone, Merlin had explained how many Druids and even the great dragon had confirmed Arthur's destiny and that when the time was right Arthur would bring magic back to Camelot. Morgause thought that Merlin was withholding information, but the shock of learning that Arthur Pendragon, son of the man who had killed hundreds if not thousands of sorcerers, was the Once and Future King was enough.

After Merlin had finished explaining, she had ordered the two men to be in separate cells in the dungeon and she had come to her chamber to think.

Everything that she had done over the last few years, everything that she had worked for had jeopardized Arthur's destiny, a destiny so bright and hopeful that Morgause felt sick to her stomach for even thinking of damaging it.

She had wanted Morgana to be Queen so that she may bring magic back to Camelot. She loved her sister dearly, but during Morgana's short time as Queen she had done more harm than good.

Her sister was the only compelling reason she had to kill Arthur. With Arthur out of the way Morgana could become Queen, and Morgause would help her rule. But was her thirst for power worth ruining Arthur's future? Either way magic would be restored to Camelot, but if she waited for the prince it could take years before he changed the law. And by then dozens more sorcerers could have died.

Morgause knew the answer she should choose, but it was not the answer she wanted to choose. Just as Morgause was making up her mind there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called out

Morgana entered the room dressed in a stunning red gown. "Sister, are you all right?" she asked her tone concerned.

"Yes, I'm shocked is all." Morgause replied

Morgana sat in the chair next to Morgause, "Who is the Once and Future King that Merlin spoke of? And do you truly believe that he and Arthur are the same person?"

"The Once and Future King is a king prophesized by the Druids to bring magic back to Camelot when all seems lost. He will restore peace and justice to Camelot and unite all of Albion."

"And you believe that Arthur is this Once and Future King?"

Morgause paused before responding, "Merlin definitely believes it."

"But do you?"

Morgause hesitated before saying "Yes, I do. And I am going to order the guards to release them."

"No!" exclaimed Morgana as she shot up from her seat "If you release them then I cannot become queen!"

"Morgana," Morgause said as she rose from her chair "this has become so much bigger than us. We must support Arthur and the future he represents."

Morgana shook her head rigorously "No, I cannot believe this. Arthur hates magic just like his father, and he will be just like Uther when he is king!"

"I no longer think so. Even as prince, Arthur has changed many things in Camelot. He's made commoners knights and you've told me yourself that he aided you in rescuing Mordred from execution. Maybe he is different than Uther."

"No son of Uther Pendragon will bring magic back to Camelot!"

"You are wrong Morgana! People like us give magic a bad name which is why Arthur hates it now, but if we can show him that not all magic is bad then maybe he will bring magic back sooner rather than later."

"And what about me? I have a claim to the throne also!"

"I'm sorry Morgana, but Arthur must be king!"

"You would choose him over your own sister?"

"This has become so much bigger than us. If Arthur truly is the Once and Future King then our desires for power are meaningless."

"I can't believe this," Morgana said eyes wide "You really are choosing him over me."

"No Morgana it's not like that…"

"You'd prefer to see a magic hater on the throne of Camelot than your own sister!"

"No! I…"

"I thought you would help me unconditionally! That is what sisters do."

"I'm sorry."

Morgana shook her head, tears in her eyes, and stormed out of Morgause's chambers.

Morgause took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her own eyes. Sudenly a thought occured to her.

She could deal with Morgana later but she had a destiny to release.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to extend this. This will now be a multichapter fic. I still have to work out most of the plot after this so updates will be sporatic, but when have I ever updated reguraly? **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Merlin sat anxiously in his dark cell waiting for Morgouse to come. He was chained to the wall by four metal chains, one on each wrist and ankle. Not that they would be a problem if Merlin decided to escape, nothing could hold him back if he used his magic.

Merlin banged his head against the wall. He wasn't sure which would have been worse: escaping Morgouse using magic to save Arthur thus revealing his secret or telling Morgouse keeping his secret and being completely at the witch's mercy. His and Arthur's fates were to be decided by if Morgouse believed him or not. If she did she would let them go, if she didn't she would have them killed.

He remembered the look of total shock on Morgouse's face when he had told her Arthur was the once and future king. Merlin was sure that Morgouse's mind was racing at a million miles a minute trying to decide if she should believe him or not.

Merlin could only hope that Morgouse would believe him. But he also hoped that she wouldn't figure out his role in Arthur's destiny. If she discovered he and Emrys were the same person the effects could be disastrous.

Merlin stood as he heard the unmistakable sound of a heavy door opening and closing, and a key turning a lock. His door opened and Morgouse stood there illuminated by the light from the torch.

The witch entered the cell and stared at the scrawny man for a moment before asking,

"How do you know Arthur is the Once and Future King?"

"I already told you," Merlin said "the Great Dragon and many Druids have told me-"

"Yes I know that," Morgouse snapped "What I want to know is why you know it? What makes a clumsy serving boy like you special enough to know such things?"

Merlin broke eye contact and looked down at his feet, "Well I… I am trusted by the Druids-"

"It's because you have magic." Morgouse said bluntly

Merlin gulped "I-"

"I'm sure you know Merlin," Morgouse interrupted "there is a specific sorcerer associated with the prophecy of the Once and Future King?"

Merlin looked up from the floor and at the sorceress, his eyes wide with fear. Morgouse knew his secret!

"They say," Morgouse continued "that the greatest warlock of all time will protect the king and help him fulfill his destiny." Morgouse paused to assess Merlin's reaction "The Druids call this man Emrys, but which do you prefer Merlin?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about" Merlin stuttered

"Oh but I think you do Merlin. You've always been so protective of your beloved prince. I could never understand why a mere servant would go to such lengths to protect his master, or how Arthur always seemed to get out of even the most difficult of situations."

"But as Emrys it would be your destiny to protect him," Morgouse continued "I'd believe Arthur is the Once and Future King if Emrys told me, but I'm not so sure I believe Merlin."

Merlin made a spur of the moment decision, just as he did when Morgouse was threatening Arthur's life.

"_datgloi fy cadwyni_" Merlin said as his eyes flashed gold. Merlin stood tall as he looked Morgouse in the eyes, all his fear gone.

Morgouse looked at Merlin eyes wide. She had a suspicion that Merlin was Emrys but she was as unsure with her theory as Merlin was of telling her his secret.

"You really are Emrys." She whispered

"Yes, now let us go." Merlin said in a strong voice

Mourgouse nodded her head and said "Of course," she turned around to face the guard "release the prince." She commanded

Merlin walked out of the cell in time to see Arthur run out of his cell and crouch into a fighting position. He jumped a few times into a crouch facing different directions looking for enemies to fight until he saw Merlin standing and smirking unrestrained with Morgouse standing behind him with one eyebrow raised.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur yelled as he stood up "What's going on here?"

"We are leaving." Merlin said as he started heading towards the door.

"What?" Arthur asked "Why? How?"

"Because Morgouse said we can." Merlin said bluntly

"Yes but _why_?"

"Because Morgouse knows we have better things to do than sit in these cells," Merlin said "Now are you coming or what?"

Merlin turned around and walked out of the dungeon. Arthur looked over at Morgouse and when she made no move to stop them, jogged to catch up with a retreating Merlin.

**So what do you guys think? I know it was short but I promise longer chapters comming soon! So please tell me what you thought in a review! Should I continue or just forget abut it? Let me know!**

**Also I'm looking for a beta. PM if your interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Now that I've thoroughly searched everywhere for all the new season 4 spoilers I found time to write. Who else is super excited for Season 4? From all the spoilers I've been reading it looks like it's going to be really good!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who alerted/favorited and special thanks to Morganalefay11, LyssaGibbs15, acklesaddict, finn1013, and Alaia Skyhawk for reviewing!**

**Everytime I got an email for an alert or review it was really exciting and depressing at the same time. I was excited because people were reading my story but depressing because it wasn't my pottermore Welcome email that I've been desperatly waiting for.**

**This is totally unbetaed and unedited. If anyone is interested in betaing let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you really think** **I own Merlin you're dumber than Arthur when Merlin does magic right in front of him. **

Arthur did his best to control his frustration as he headed towards the throne room. He had had plenty of time to think of a story that didn't involve Merlin making some kind of deal with Morgouse to tell his father as he and Merlin had walked back to Camelot in silence.

Rather than being his usual talkative self, Merlin had been almost totally silent the entire trip back despite Arthur's many efforts to try and get more information from him.

At first Merlin's silence had made Arthur furious. He yelled, ordered, yelled some more and threatened but Merlin gave almost no information about what had happened back at the castle.

Then Arthur tried a different tactic, he joked around and tried to bait Merlin into one of their usual squabbles, but Merlin didn't take the bait. So Arthur gave up and they walked home in silence.

But that didn't mean that Arthur had totally given up. If Merlin wouldn't tell him anything he would figure it out another way. He was determined to find out what "Once and Future King" meant, how it related to him, and how Merlin knew about it.

He entered the throne room and his father stood from where he was sitting in the throne, his relief clear on his face.

"Arthur," the king said with a smile "I'm so glad you are all right. What happened?"

Arthur chose his words carefully, he already decided he didn't want to say anything that would incriminate Merlin.

"I was hunting, and two men took me surprise. These men brought me to Morgouse and Morgana's lair-"

"You saw Morgana?" Uther interrupted his face pale.

"Yes…"

"How was she?" Uther asked anxiously

Arthur hesitated "Her opinion of us has not changed Father. She almost killed me before I managed to escape."

Uther nodded "You will of course send knights to arrest her?"

"Of course, but she will have most likely moved on by now-"

"It is the only lead we've had to her whereabouts in months, you will send some knights to look into this."

Arthur bowed "Yes sire," Arthur turned around and started to leave the throne room when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Father," Arthur said turning back to face the king "Morgouse said something that I did not understand that may be related to her immediate plans."

"And?"

"May I have access to the restricted books on magic to find out what Morgouse meant?" Arthur asked

Uther paused and thought for a moment "All right" he said

Arthur bowed once more and left the throne room. He would make a quick detour to tell Leon to lead a search party for Morgana in the abandoned castle and then he was off to the library.

::::

Arthur rubbed his bleary eyes with frustration. He had spent hours in the library reading anything that could be related to a Once and Future King and opening countless sealed books that were usually restricted and he had gotten absolutely nowhere. There was no mention in any of the books he read of a Once and Future King.

Arthur was about to ask Geoffrey of Monmouth for more books when a page appeared in front of him. The poor boy was panting and had a relieved look on his face, probably because the library would be the last place anyone would begin to search for the prince.

"Sire," the page said bowing "The king requires your presence in the throne room."

Arthur stood, stretching out his cramped muscles. He left the library leaving the books on the table, Geoffrey would clean them up he reasoned.

"Thank you" he said to the page as he left and headed for the throne room.

As he walked to the throne room he thought of all the things he had read about magic: about simple words that could cure even the most disturbing of injuries and sorcerers who had given up their lives to save villages and cities. But what interested him the most was the concept of a court sorcerer. Apparently before his father began the war on magic most kings had a court sorcerer who advised the king on all things magic and used his or her magic to help protect the kingdom.

And with evil sorcerers out there like Morgana, a magician working for Camelot would certainly help.

Arthur finally reached the throne room and entered to a disturbing scene.

Two guards stood next to a small boy in chains who kneeled before his father's throne. The boy, who was only about 8 or 9 years old, was silently crying as a woman who must be his mother was screaming and begging on the side where anothr two guards restrained her.

"Father what is this?" Arthur asked. He mentally sighed, scenes like this had been more common in Camelot since Morgana's betrayal.

"This boy is a sorcerer Arthur, we are giving him his trial." Uther replied

"Father he is just a boy what has he done?" Arthur asked reasonably

"He has used magic Arthur which is a crime punishable by death!" Uther said angrily

Arthur took a deep breath to compose himself, it would do no good for the boy if he lost his temper. "What is the evidence against him?"

"A neighbor claims that the boy does small magic everyday to entertain the other children. This kind of influence on other children cannot be tolerated."

"Please Sire!" The woman screamed "What my son does is not magic! They are simply little tricks that he learned from an entertainer!"

"Silence!" Uther yelled "You should worry about yourself! You are on trial for harboring a sorcerer!"

"Father she is bringing forth more evidence." Arthur pleaded "Surely we must listen to what she has to say so you can make a fair judgment."

"I have already made up my mind!" Uther declared "The boy and woman are both found guilty and shall be burned tomorrow at dawn!"

"Father! You are being completely unreasonable! The woman didn't even have a trial-"

"Enough Arthur!" Uther interrupted "My word is final!"

Arthur stayed silent as the woman and boy were dragged out of the throne room sobbing and reaching out for each other, knowing that the more he tried to help them the angrier his father would be. He glared once more at his father who had already turned around to discuss other matters before following the guards to the dungeons. The least he could do was put the mother and son in the same cell so that they could have one last night together.

::::

Morgana took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door.

"Enter." Morgouse's voice said from the other side of the door.

Morgana entered Morgouse's chamber slowly. Morgouse rose from her chair.

"Morgana!" Morgouse said her surprise evident in her voice. The two sisters hadn't spoken since Morgouse had refused to make any more plans to destroy Camelot.

"Sister," Morgana said as she approached Morgouse, putting on her saddest face "I know you no longer wish to help me conquer Camelot, but a grave injustice has been done and I cannot sit by and do nothing!"

"What is it Morgana?" Morgouse asked cautiously she knew how deceptive her sister could be.

"Uther has just sentenced an innocent small boy and his mother to death for magic, because the boy did small entertainer's tricks." Morgana allowed her eyes to tear up but did not allow the tears to fall. She had to make her performance believable and not overdo it if she wanted her plan to work.

"So?" Morgouse asked

"So the boy's father is a Druid," Morgana explained "He was forced to abandon his family when Uther discovered his magic. The Druids refuse to help rescue his family so he came here asking for our help."

"What do you suggest we do sister?" Morgouse asked

"I know you have no wish to hurt Camelot, but we must rescue this poor woman and child before they burn tomorrow at dawn, especially since the boy may have magic."

Morgouse thought for a moment before nodding her head slowly. Releasing an innocent boy and his mother wouldn't disrupt Arthur and Merlin's destiny.

"All right," she said "Let me prepare. We will leave in an hour."

Morgana's beautiful face light up with a smile as she embraced her sister. "Thank you!" she said as she left her sister to prepare.

As soon as her back was turned her smile of glee turned to a smirk. Morgana was sure that soon after seeing Uther do so much injustice with Arthur by his side, Morgouse would hate Camelot once more and the throne would be hers.

**So what did you guys think? Why don't you tell me in a review? Even one if you write one word I'll be happy!**

**Also as my readers from previous stories can testify I'm a very sporatic updater so if you want to keep track of when I'm updating I have a twitter. I'm also happieface03 there and my link to my profile is /#!/happieface03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited on this story and special thanks to Morganalefay11, acklesaddict, LyssaGibbs15, finn1013, Alaia Skyhawk, Loopstagirl, beave1, and ..Yesterday for reviewing!**

**This chapter is totally unbetaed and unedited. Let me know if you find any alarming mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Merlin closed the door behind him and Arthur as the Prince walked over to the window. Merlin gave Arthur a moment of silence before asking.

"How are we going to break them out?"

"We're not breaking anyone out Merlin," Arthur replied "They have magic and they deserve to die."

"You know that's not true. Those two are innocent and you know it."

"My father has judged them to be guilty and so they have magic." Arthur said, still never facing his manservant.

"Who says Uther is always in the right? He didn't even listen to evidence in their defense!"

"That's treason Merlin"

"I know," Merlin said "But I cannot do nothing and allow an innocent woman and child to die!"

"Merlin please!" Arthur shouted as he finally turned his back to the window and faced his manservant "If I attempt a rescue and something goes wrong I can lose my father's trust. And I need my father's trust so that I can stop him from making bad decisions like this one that will affect thousands of lives not just two."

"I want to help them," Arthur continued with a sigh "I really do, but I cannot."

There was a slight pause before Merlin nodded and asked "Would you like your supper now or later sire?"

"Now." Arthur replied, more because he wanted to get rid of Merlin than out of hunger.

As soon as the door closed behind his manservant Arthur slumped in his chair and put his head in his hands hoping he had made the right decision and that someone else would rescue the boy and his mother.

::::

The sun shone brilliantly the next morning. Merlin wondered why it was always so nice out for executions. It was never cloudy or raining out.

Merlin's thoughts about the weather were interrupted by trumpets announcing the king's arrival and the guards bringing the prisoners out.

Arthur stood stone faced by the pyres, hiding all emotion. "At the same time." He commanded

Merlin knew that Arthur was doing a kindness by letting the boy and the mother die together so that neither had to watch the other die.

But that didn't stop the mother's screams and pleas for merci, to which to king was deaf. Merlin saw many people glaring at their king as they watched the mother and son tied to the pyre and he was sure there were others who were unhappy about Uther's latest execution.

A guard offered Arthur the torch but Arthur shook his head. The guard walked over the pyres to start the flames that would soon consume the innocent boy and his mother.

"Be strong Klye!" The woman yelled to her son "We will see each other again."

The young boy just continued to cry as he saw his executioner alight his mother's pyre and turn towards his.

The courtyard was silent except for the cries of the woman. Merlin could barely watch as the guard drew back his arm to throw the torch on the boy's pyre.

Suddenly a strong wind flew the guard and back where he landed on his back and two women stood on the pyre next to the boy.

Everyone stood in shock as the two women recovered from their entrance.

"Morgana" Merlin heard Arthur whisper as he drew his sword.

"_ddatod y rhaffau_" Morgana said as the ropes binding the boy and his mother to the pyre disappeared.

Morgana helped the mother avoid the flames and brought her over to the boy's unlit pyre as Morgouse did spell after spell to keep the guards back. Guards, including Arthur, were flying in all directions as Morgana finally reunited the mother with her child.

"Uther Pendragon," Morgana called out to the stricken man on the balcony "Today you have unjustly tried to murder two innocent people as witnessed by all those here. For this you will pay! _lladd anghyfreithlon a_!"

Merlin barely managed to deflect the bright red line of energy that was aimed at the king with a counter spell. Before Morgana could try again Merlin whispered "_disgyn_" making Morgana fall to all fours.

Morgouse lifted Morgana and gathered her sister, the woman and boy around her as she prepared to teleport them out of Camelot. Before she began the spell she found Merlin's gaze upon her. His eyes were cold as he glared up at her and she knew that he was responsible for making his sister fall.

Morgouse broke the eye contact between herself and the most powerful warlock to ever live and chanted "_yn ein cludo ymhell o'r lle hwn i ble fi angen_"

And the small group of four disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving two empty pyres, one still burning.

:::

"I thought that you said Morgouse wouldn't bother Camelot anymore!" Gaius said as soon as he, Merlin and Lancelot were safely in his chambers.

"That's what I thought now that she knows the truth about Arthur." Merlin said

"Well obviously not!" Gaius said as he gestured towards the courtyard

"She did let us go!" Merlin defended

"Which you obviously mistook as a pledge to protect Camelot forever more!" Gaius yelled.

"Hold on a moment," Lancelot said as he placed himself between his arguing friends "Let's think about this. Is what Morgouse did today so terrible? She rescued two innocent people from death."

"Yes, but she also tried to kill the king." Merlin said hotly

Silence followed Merlin's words, Lancelot could not find an excuse for Morgouse this time.

"I must speak to Morgouse," Merlin said "I have to try and convince her to stop attacking Camelot."

"Merlin it's too dangerous," Gaius said "Who knows what twisted logic Morgouse might have used since you left to convince herself to put Morgana back on the throne."

"I know Gaius, but if I can convince her to stop Camelot would have to deal with one less crazy powerful sorcerer."

"Let me come with you." Lancelot said "I can protect you if things go wrong."

"No, if you come there won't be much you could do against Morgouse's magic. You're probably more likely to get hurt than anything else. And I can take care of myself, I have magic too remember?"

"I still don't like it." Gaius said

"I know but I must do it." Merlin said

"You two forget we still have a problem," Lancelot said "How on earth are we going to get in touch with Morgouse?"

**So what did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you neither love it nor hate it? Why don't you let me know in a review?**

**Also if you want to know when I'm updating check me out on twitter!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Uses Merlin as a human shield to hide from angry readers* hey everyone... sorry for the super late update. I really have no excuse except for lazyness...**

**Merlin: Why am I here again?**

**Me: You are here to protect me from readers who may be mad at me for not updating in almost a month. And nobody in this fandom would everr harm you (unless they're writing a story where they planed to make you better again)**

**Merlin: You didn't update in almost a month? I knew you were a sporatic updater but this is ridiculous! Wrap up this AN fast and get to the story already!**

**Me: **

***pants for breath***

**Merlin:... I didnt mean that fast...**

Merlin ran out of his room into Gaius's chambers with his magic book in hand yelling "I found it!"

Both Gaius and Lancelot, who was helping Gaius mix potions, started as Merlin interrupted them.

"What did you find Merlin?" Gaius asked patiently

"I found a spell to contact Morgouse!" Merlin said excitedly.

Gaius and Lancelot put down the herbs and test tubes they were working with to look at the spell Merlin was pointing at.

"Merlin this is a notoriously difficult spell," Gaius said "Are you sure that you have the experience to complete such a spell? Even with your power?"

"I'm not sure but we have to try," Merlin replied "We cannot have Morgouse and Morgana walking into Camelot and attacking the king again."

"How does the spell work?" Lancelot asked

"I say the spell and then I can enhance my mind speak to talk with another sorcerer at any distance." Merlin explained

"Mind speak?" Lancelot asked

"Yes mind speak. The most powerful sorcerers can communicate with their minds if they so choose." Gaius replied to Lancelot's question.

"Yes, of course mind speak. I should have known." Lancelot mumbled.

Merlin smiled at Lancelot's mumbling. Lancelot, although knowing that Merlin had magic, had never known just how powerful his friend really was. He had initially acted surprised to find out Merlin was a very powerful warlock and would stare in utter amazement every time Merlin would tell him about a new aspect of his magic. But after a while Lancelot had learned to expect that Merlin could do new and wondrous things.

"The only problem is that when using mind speak in close proximity to another it is not difficult to find the conscious with which one wishes to speak but," Gaius said "from a distance mind speak becomes a tricky business. It becomes extremely difficult to find the mind one is searching for and Merlin could end up speaking to anyone."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take." Merlin said as he sat himself down on a bench facing Gaius and Lancelot.

"Maybe you should practice first?" Lancelot asked

Merlin shook his head "I have no one to practice with."

"What about Gaius?" Lancelot asked looking to the old physician who was shaking his head

"While I do posses magic my powers are not great. I would not have to power to communicate with Merlin, especially from a distance."

Lancelot nodded in defeat and Merlin took that as his signal to begin.

"_Gadewch i mi cyfathrebu gyda'r person rwy'n dod o hyd i enw hi ymysg llawer o leoedd a gadewch i mi siarad â hi meddwl Morgouse!"_ Merlin encanted as his eyes flashed gold then close.

Merln felt his mind leaving Gaius's chambers and traveling, traveling faster than humanly possible toward his target, even though he couldn't see anything. Sudenly his mind stoped traveling and he knew he could start talking.

"Morgouse!" Merlin said as he tried to sound intimidating "It is I! The mighty Emrys!"

"Emrys? I don't know any Emrys! What are you doing in my head you insolent, stupid rat's bottom?" Exclaimed an unfamiliar female voice

"This is not Morgouse?" Merlin asked timidly even though he knew the answer.

"Of course this is not Morgouse! Why are you in my head? Huh, are you trying to sell me something because I have all the herbs and magical crystals I need thank you very much! You annoying business men are only out take my money! Well I am done with you and you're kind! You will pay!-"

"Please, I'm not trying to sell you something, I'm only looking for Morgouse." Merlin said trying to stop this madwoman's tirade.

"I bet you're only saying that. You business men are all the same! I moved into the middle of the woods and put protection charms around my house to get away from the world and be alone and you just can't stop pestering me!"

"Really, I am sorry for the intrusion-"

"Oh no you're not! I know your kind!"

"All right, I'm leaving." Merlin stated

"Good riddance to you!" the mad sorceress exclaimed

There was a slight pause before Merlin asked "How exactly do I get out of here?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who entered my head!"

"Yes but I don't-"

"All right, all right you've got me. I'll buy whatever you're selling. What is it? Toad's eyes? Invisibility charms?"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO SELL YOU ANYTHING!" Merlin yelled "I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Healing crystals? Phoenix feathers? The latest edition of how to kill a Griffin for dummies?..."

Merlin groaned as the sorcerer continued her list of things the strange man in her head could possibly be selling. If she was going to be of no help he would find a way out of this spell himself.

At first Merlin had no idea what to do. There must have been a countercharm he had missed that would end the spell. Merlin was dealing with the fact that he might spend the rest of his life listening to this annoying sorcerer babble on about business men, when he got an idea. It probably wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

"_Gadewch i mi cyfathrebu gyda'r person rwy'n dod o hyd i enw hi ymysg llawer o leoedd a gadewch i mi siarad â hi meddwl Morgouse!"_ he thought spoke.

Suddenly he was mind was traveling again, he didn't know if doing the spell again would work or not and he didnt know where he would end up this time, but it had to be better than listening to that crazy sorceress.

::::

About 20 miles from Camelot, in a small cabin in the middle of the woods, an old, very powerful, sorcerer smiled as she felt the young boys presence leave her mind.

There was no better way, she knew, to get rid of a young inexperianced sorcer than to annoy him by sounding completly bonkers.

:::

Merlin felt his mind stop once more and this time decided to introduce himself more timidly so as not to get wrapped up in a conversation with another crazy sorcerer.

"Morgouse?" Merlin mind spoke

"Who is this?" a female voice asked harshly. Merlin was definitely in the right mind this time.

"It is Emrys." Merlin said in a strong voice

"Merlin?" Morgouse asked surprised

"Yes," Merlin answered "Morgouse we have to talk about what happened today. I thought you understood that Camelot had to be left alone so that Arthur could complete his destiny."

"I did not do what I did today to harm Camelot," Morgouse said "I did it to save a young boy."

"Yes but you still endangered Camelot! Morgana tried to kill Uther!"

There was a slight pause before Morgouse asked "What is so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Merlin asked incredulously "What's wrong with that is that he's the king!"

"Yes but think about it Merlin. If Uther dies than Arthur becomes king, and magic can return to Camelot." Morgouse said

"But if Uther is killed by magic then Arthur's heart will be hardened against magic forever." Merlin explained

"So we don't make it obvious that it is magic," Morgouse said maliciously "there are many other ways to kill a man."

"Arthur is not ready to be king!" Merlin said desperately

"I'm sorry Emrys, but he will have to be. I agreed to protect the Once and Future King, but I refuse to honor Uther with the same protection." With that Morgouse ended their conversation and Merlin felt himself flying back to Camelot.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like the crazy sorcer in the woods? Was she funny or just weird? It's always so hard to tell when you're the one writing. Why don't you tell me in a review? I even enjoy one worded ones! (finn1013)**

**Also what do you think of Lancelot being part of Gaius/Merlin's saving Camelot team? Honestly that's what I really want to see happen in season 4 is Gaius Merlin and Lancelot to become a Camelot saving super trio! Idk why but I really love the idea!**

**And speaking of season 4 it comes out in one week! Sure I live in the US but that's what the enternet is for right? Wait what do you mean the main reason for enternet is not to watch Merlin?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I'm sorry this took so long to update but I had a spat of writers block, but a big thank you to morganalafey11 for helping me through it!**

**This is unbetaed, I'll replace it with the edited version later.**

**And who saw saturdays episode of Merlin? It was definetly one of my favorite episodes yet! And next weeks episode looks just as good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Morgouse stopped stirring the potion bubbling in the cauldron over the fire and smiled at her sister.

"It is done" she said as poured some of the concoction into a small vile.

"Shouldn't we enhance it with magic? Just to make sure Gaius cannot cure him?" Morgana asked

"No Morgana," Morgouse said forcefully "I told you killing Uther is as far as I will help you. I will not risk Arthur hating magic. Without magic, it will simply look like one of his many enemies poisoned him."

"But what if Gaius can cure Uther?" Morgana persisted

"He will not. The only cure is the Eradimus Flower which grows only in one patch in the forest of Genehed, which we will guard so that it will impossible to save the king."

Morgana made a face and snatched the vile from Morgouse's hand "If you loved me as your sister, you would help me bring down all of my enemies and take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot."

Morgouse sighed as Morgana stormed out of the room. Things between her and hers sister had been uneasy and civil the last few weeks ever since Morgouse had decided to help kill Uther, but she feared that after Uther was dead and the two women no longer had a common goal, that things would get ugly.

Her only consolation was that soon magic users would soon be free when Arthur became king. Of course change would not come immediately, but Morgouse had faith that Emrys would soon change the young king's mind.

The only thing standing in the way of Camelot and a brighter future was her sister. If Morgana continued to use magic against Camelot, Morgouse feared that it would be harder to convince Arthur that magic could be used for good.

Morgouse sighed once more as she started to clean up the mess she had made while making the poison. For now she could only hope that Morgana succeed in killing the King, and then she could worry about finding a way to stop her sister from killing the man who will bring magic a golden age.

:::

Morgana warily looked around her before magically opening the locked door in front of her. She quickly stepped through the door and infiltrated the great citadel of Camelot. As she had done countless times as she returned from secret meetings with Morgouse in the woods, she used the many alcoves in the castled to avoid being seen by the guards.

She made it undetected to the palace kitchens, which was hive of activity as it prepared for the feast that night. She looked for a suitable thing to poison. She did not want to accidently kill any of the knights or nobles because their loyalty later on would be crucial to securing the crown of Camelot.

Not being able to find an opportunity in the kitchens she snuck to the throne room where servants were busily setting up for the feast. She smirked as she finally saw the perfect opportunity. The wine for the royal household was already out and had been already tested for poison, and not only would Uther be killed but also Arthur. She would be killing two enemies in one strike.

She fleetingly thought of Morgouse's disapproval of her using their plan to kill Uther to also kill Arthur, but she dismissed it. Morgouse would stand by her side when she was queen if Arthur was already dead she was sure of it.

She had the means of carrying out her plan, now she just had to find a way to get to the poison without any of the servants seeing her.

A steward started yelling at some poor servant in the throne room, so Morgana assumed that he was in charge of having everything in place. She smirked once more as she eyed her pawn, a plan forming.

As the steward stormed out of the throne room, Morgana grabbed him and pulled him into the alcove. Before he could shout or cry for help she was already chanting.

"_fod yn ddistaw ac yn cael fy gaethweision wneud fy cynnig yn union fel gorchymyn i_"

The steward slackened and his eyes emptied and Morgana bonded him to her will.

"Go empty the throne room." Morgana commanded

The steward did not respond and walked back into the throne room.

"Everyone get out!" he yelled

"But we havent finished yet" one servant said

"I wish to inspect what you have done so far." The steward replied

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

The servants ran out of the throne room, leaving the steward alone staring blankly into space.

Once Morgana was sure that they were alone she left her hiding place in the alcove and walked right to where the wine for the royal household was. She uncorked the vile and murmed a spell.

"_cael eu gwella trwy hud a lledrith yn unig_"

She then poured the contents of the vile into the bottles of wine and walked to the steward.

"You will confess to poisoning the King and Prince, but you will not reveal who told you to poisoned them."

The man didn't respond but Morgana knew that he would do what she commanded. She left the throne room, her shoes clanking against the floor, and made her way out of Camelot.

:::

Later that night the feast was in full swing. Arthur motioned for Merlin to refill his glass of wine and his manservant did and silently returned to his place behind the prince.

Arthur turned around and gave Merlin a funny look.

"You're awfly quiet tonight Merlin." The prince said

The manservant shrugged "I have a lot on my mind."

"What could you possibly be thinking about that is so important?"

Merlin simply shrugged again and the prince rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his father.

Merlin was actually thinking about Morgouse. It had been several weeks since she had told him she intended on making an attempt on Uther's life and Merlin had been extra vigilint as he kept an eye out for magical attacks.

Merlin soon discovered that it was harder to protect Uther than Arthur since he spent so little time with the king and he and Gaius were working around the clock to think of excuses to Merlin to be around him.

Uther suddenly put his hand up and Merlin took a step forward since he tought he was asking for more wine. But then the King put his hand to his heart and started coughing. Merlin watched in alarm as it became harder and harder for the king to breathe. Then to Merlin's horror the Arthur also started struggling to breathe.

Merlin shouted out and instantly went to the prince's side. Gaius soon arived and was giving orders for the two men to be carried to his chambers.

Merlin was about to follow Arthur when Gaius called out "Merlin bring their cups and their foods, I must check for poison."

Merlin quickly placed the king and prince's cups on their plates and headed towards the physician's chambers while keeping the cups from falling.

As Merlin entered Gaius's chambers Gwen was running out to get water and Gaius was giving the two sovreigns a potion to help them breathe.

"Merlin come here so I can identify the poison." Gaius said

Merlin placed the food and drink on Gaius table and Gaius started sniffing.

"Are you sure it's poison Gaius?" Merlin asked

"I'm sure of it," Gaius said "It was placed in their wine."

"Can you identify it?"

"I have to run some tests, while I'm doing that prepare a potion to help them breath better. They must stay alive long enough for us to cure them."

"Do you think Morgouse did this?" Merlin whispered

"I don't know. Leon is leading an investigation now, it could have been anyone."

::::

Three hours later Merlin was busying crushing some herbs when Gaius called out "I've got it. It was poison made by the Charmina berries and the only cure is the Eradimus Flower."

"Do you have this flower?" Merlin asked

"No but it's not to hard to find. It grows only in one patch in the forest of Genehed."

"Then I will go at once." Merlin said as he started packing his bag.

"Merlin wait. Whoever poisoned them will know that this is the only place to find the flower, it will be well guarded."

"I must take that chance. Without this flower they will die."

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder "Just be careful"

"You know me Gaius I'm always careful." Merlin said with a smile. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room to get a horse.

Gaius sighed and he was starting to gather the things necessary to make the cure when Leon entered the room.

"How are they?" he asked

"They have been poisoned and Merlin has just left to the get the cure."

Leon nodded. Ever since Merlin had helped recapture Camelot from Morgana, Leon had complete trust in the younger man.

"We have caught the culprit. One of the stewards poisoned the royal wine after it had been tested."

"I find it hard to believe a simple servant would take it upon himself to poison the king and his son."

Leon nodded "We know he was under orders from someone, but has not told us who yet."

"Well I suppose then all we can do is hope that Merlin returns with the antidote in time." Gaius said as he returned to his preparations.

"Merlin will get back in time. If I know him at all he will do everything in his power to save the life of the prince."

**So what do you guys think? I'm thinking there will be about three more chapters more, maybe four. **

**If you want the next chapter sooner just push the little review button and say something nice and I'll be more inclined to write faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know I havent updated in a while and I can give you a million and one excuses, most of them including an Artemis Fowl parody that isnt that funny but my little brother find hilarious, but I'm going to spare you the deatails of my sad busy little life. **

**Im really going to try and update this more regularly cause its almost done but I'm not going to make any promises. Reviews tend to encourage me to write much faster, but I'll beg you guys for feedback at the end.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/alerted and special thanks to all those who reviewed. I know this is going to sound super cheasy but its been you sporatic reviewers who reviewed 2 months after my last update who really influenced me to write again. **

**So without further ado I will let you all get to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Merlin**

Merlin slowed his horse to a trot as he approached closer to where the Eradimus Flower was supposedly found. Like all other herbs, he knew the general area where the flower could be found, but it would take a methodical search of this part of the forest to find the flower.

Merlin dismounted his horse with a sigh, finding the flower in the dark would be difficult and time consuming, but the mental image of Arthur struggling to breathe had him dismounting his horse to begin the search.

After about twenty minutes of methodically checking the forest floor, Merlin grunted in frustration. Finding the flower in these conditions was impossible, yet for Arthur's, and to a lesser extent Uther's, sake he could not just give up. The only way to save Arthur, and Uther's, life would be to use magic.

He quickly scanned the immediate area and saw that he was alone. From experience Merlin knew that it was very easy for people to snoop in dark forests at night, but he was just going to have to risk it.

_"Dod o hyd i hwn yn blodyn"_ Merlin whispered as his eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold.

Suddenly a golden trail, that Merlin knew only appeared to himself, appeared in the forest floor. Merlin immediately sprinted down the trail deeper into the forest, trusting his magic to take him straight to the flower.

::::

"Is everything set?" a magnificent pair of ruby lips whispered into the dark night

"Yes My Lady," responded a heavily armed mercenary "All the men are in place. The manservant will be captured alive as you ordered."

"Good," smirked the sorceress as she watched the men settle down around the clearing where the Eradimus Flower grew "Let's find out once and for all Merlin's little secret."

::::

Merlin stopped running as he entered a clearing where the golden trail stopped. He stopped a moment to catch his breath before taking the final few steps to where the golden trail ended and a purple flower gleamed in the moonlight.

Merlin smiled as he recognized the flower from Gaius's book as the Eradimus Flower. He had done it! He had found the cure! Arthur would live!

As he bent down to pick the flower he heard a soft ruffling behind him and froze. He slowly turned around and saw three armed men walking slowly towards him from behind some trees.

He quickly turned around to find that six other men were coming at him from either side.

"Give it up Merlin," a familiar female voice called out "you're surrounded, there is nowhere for you to go."

Merlin felt his heart pounding in his chest as he recognized Morgana's voice and the adrenaline started pumping through his body. It wasn't fair! He had come so close to saving Arthur, he couldn't give up now!

Arthur need him to get that flower so Merlin did the only thing he could, he grabbed the flower and ran.

He heard Morgana shouting orders and the sound of multiple feet running through the forest behind him. His adrenaline would help him outrun the men chasing him for a little while but they were trained warriors and in much better shape than him. He would have to do something drastic if he was going to get out of this alive.

As he ran through the forest with the flower that would save Arthur's life clutched in his hand, he knew the only way he was going to survive was with magic, yet that was out of the question. With Morgana on his tail direct magic was too risky.

There was only one other option that his desperate oxygen deprived brain could think of. He looked deep inside himself and found that hidden power that was unique to him.

He tilted his head back as he ran and roared to the skies to call the great dragon.

**Ok so you all probably all hate me right now because I made you wait all this time for an update and all you got was this short little cliffhanger thing, but please please please please please review! **

**the more reviews I get the less likely the chances that I'll leave you guys hanging for that long again! and I promise the next chapter will be a real chapter, not just a short little thing like this! so PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey gusys! look who updtated reasonably on time! Thanks to morganalover for giving me the kick in the but to write this! I know it's really short but my friend just called super upset about something and I figured I would give you guys something, also I think it ends in a good spot. **

**But thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited and special thanks to ranger raz whitlock, fairy goatmother, hillevi, readingraven019, Alaia Skyhawk, Morganalefay11, and MamzelleHermy for reviewing!**

**Now on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Merlin**

It took mere minutes for the Dragon to come to Merlin's aide, yet in those few minutes Merlin had managed to find himself on his knees with Morgana smirking at him in yet another clearing.

"So Merlin," Morgana practically spat his name "I finally have you in my grasps, and this time there's no way for you to escape."

Merlin simply grunted as he anxiously searched the sky for the familiar golden dragon to come to his rescue.

"How does it feel to know that all of your hard work was for nothing? That all the sacrifices that you've made, all the near death experiences will mean nothing as your beloved Prince breathes his last breaths?" That tomorrow, I will be sitting on the throne of Camelot and Arthur will be in the earth forever still?" Morgana asked, leering down at the man who had caused her so much trouble over the years "And how does it feel to know that you won't be alive to see any of it?"

Merlin didn't respond, still frantically searching the sky for the glimmer of gold.

Morgana took a step away from Merlin and ordered the two men hold Merlin down with a smile on her face "Kill him."

Merlin felt him before he saw him. Something inside his soul, the part of him that was forever connected to the dragon, told him to turn his head to the left to see the brilliant golden scales twinkling in the moon light.

"Morgana?" Merlin said

"Pleading won't help you know Merlin." Morgana said as one of her goons placed a sword to Merlin's throat.

"I just wanted to give you a little advice." Merlin replied calmly, looking Morgana right in the eye, totally unfazed even though there was a sword at his throat "Next time you think you have someone cornered and you leave them alive long enough to gloat, make sure that they really don't have anything else up their sleeves."

"What are you talking-"Morgana began before a load roar interrupted her.

Suddenly the great dragon swopped down into the clearing alighting the grass and multiple goons on fire.

"Dragon!" Goons were crying out as they raced out of the clearing as fast they could.

"_rhoi'r gorau y ddraig_" Morgana chanted

Her spell had no effect on the oncoming dragon and she was knocked to the ground where her head hit a rock, causing red blood to appear in her beautiful dark hair.

::::

"Morgana!" Morgouse cried as she sat up from her lying position where she had been trying to fall asleep.

Morgouse had no idea why or how but she knew that Morgana was hurt and where. Suddenly Morgouse wondered if Morgana had done something to harm the Prince. If so Merlin would definitely have done something to try and stop her.

Morgouse flew out of bed and into a dress as quickly as she could, already beginning to chant the spell that would take her to her sister before she had the laces fully done.

::::

Merlin stood from where he had been kneeling during the battle, if it even could be called that. Small fires were littered all throughout the clearing and most of Morgana's Goons, and the witch herself, were lying either unconscious or dead on the grass.

The great dragon landed next to Merlin "Why is it that you have so much power, yet you continue to call on me to get you out of these situations?"

"Because if I use my magic there is always a chance that someone will discover my magic." Merlin said simply as he turned to face his old friend. "Thank you for saving me."

The dragon bowed his head "I could never resist the call of a dragon lord." He said out loud, but both creatures of magic knew what had been left unsaid. That Merlin had become more than a lord to Kilgarah, and Kilgarah had become more than the dragon in the basement to Merlin.

"What shall you do with the witch?" Kilgarah asked gesturing towards where Morgana lie unconscious.

"She is still alive?" Merlin asked surprised

"Yes, the witch lives. And as many times before Young Warlock you hold her life in your hands."

"But what if I do not want that responsibility?" Merlin asked

"It is the price of your great power Merlin. We cannot choose which decisions destiny will force us to make, but we must choose or the consequences could be disastrous. "

Before Merlin could respond, a small whirlwind built up in the middle of the clearing and a rattled looking Morgouse stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Emrys, where is my sister? Where is Morgana?" she asked desperately

Merlin gestured to Morgana's still form and Morgouse ran to her and held her head in her lap.

"Please Emrys, I know she has done wrong but let me heal her. Let me try and teach her the meaning of your destiny and what it will mean for people like us. Give her a second chance." Morgouse pleaded

Merlin turned to the dragon, "what do you think I should do."

"That is for you to decide Young Warlock," Kilgarah said as he unfurled his wings "You must make this decision."

And with that the great dragon flew away leaving a desperate witch, and a confused warlock.

**So what did you guys think? Why dont you tell me in a review? I helped my mom bake a cake earlier today so a virtual slice for all reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone,**

**Ok so I know I havent updated for a long time, and I really dont have much of an excuse but let me just tell you what I was doing while writing this chapter and I think it will just show you all how messed up my life has become:**

**So I'm writing Merlin fanfiction while discussing the Psych premiere (which was hilarious btw) and honney badgers with my friends on facebook, listening to the piano version of Eminem's Not Afraid on youtube repeatedly and eating an entire bag of asian seaweed crackers. **

**Ya so my life is just weird right now, but please enjoy this chapter despite my obnoxious overuse of the word and! there will only one more chapter after this one (I think) and this is totally unbetaed.**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted and has basically not given up on me or this story. I know I've been absolutely horrible with updates but you have all been really great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin, although i am planning to break into the bbc headquarters to find out how Sherlock survived his fall, would anyone care to join me and get some Merlin spoilers ;)**

In the end he didn't have to make a decision. There was never really any choice.

At first as he stood in the clearing watching Morgouse plead with him to allow her to save her sister's life and the dragon flew off into the distance, he thought he would have to decide; between stopping Morgana and breaking Morgouse's heart or trust Morgouse to keep Morgana from disrupting Camelot.

And it wasn't until he thought he had chosen to stop Morgana that he realized he really didn't have a choice. He couldn't just let Morgana go, no matter what her sister told her she would always be trying to steal the throne from Arthur because she believed it was rightfully hers. She had to be stopped.

For a brief moment he had believed he had chosen. That after that night Morgana would never be a threat to Camelot again. And he dared to imagine the golden kingdom the Dragon had prophesized that he and Arthur would create.

Then he realized to stop Morgana meant to kill her, and he couldn't do it. Not only because he just was naturally not a killer, but because as she lie there unconsciously with her head bleeding she looked innocent, like she used to when Merlin had been friends with her. And he knew that somewhere deep down that the kind girl who had once risked everything with him to save a little boy and secretly gave out food to the hungry was still a part of the twisted women injured in her sister's embrace. Just as Merlin could never harm any of his other friends, he could never hurt that Morgana.

He knew he had to give her a chance to change just as Morgouse had.

As he processed all of this he had been staring silently at Morgana and Morgouse had anxiously waited for him to make his decision. Every second that Merlin took to decide her sister's fate was another second she was closer to dying.

"Save her." Merlin said simply as he turned away from Morgouse and headed back for Camelot.

"Emrys," Morgouse called out, making Merlin pause with his back still to her "Thank you."

There was a slight pause before Merlin said "Don't thank me, save her. Bring Morgana back." And he exited the clearing, disappearing behind two large bushes that bordered the clearing.

He heard Morgouse changing as he walked away and a large gust of wind that he knew was taking her and Morgana away, but he did not once turn around. He had already made his decision.

:::::

It was over. Morgouse and Morgana would no longer be a problem, or at least in Morgana's case Merlin hoped she would no longer be a problem, Gaius had used the flower to save Arthur and the king and finally for once everything would be peaceful.

There would be no more worrying about the next time Morgouse or Morgana would attack Camelot. Fewer magical fights behind Arthur's back and more time to help him become the king he was meant to be and study magic.

It was all over, Merlin thought one last time as he crashed onto his hard bed and fell asleep.

::::

The next morning he awoke to Gaius's call that Arthur was awake and asking for him. Merlin muttered under his breath about prats and their inability to leave their menservants to sleep in one morning, even the morning after said manservant had saved said prats life as he quickly got dressed.

He grabbed breakfast on the go and made it to the prince's door in 10 minutes. He quickly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast before entering Arthur's room with a large cheery smile on his face.

"You do realize you were poisoned yesterday right? You should be sleeping in all day and resting, practically giving your manservant the day off." Merlin said cheekily as he entered the room.

"Why would I ever do such a thing? Being stuck in bed all day means that I need more attention than ever from my manservant." Arthur smirked

"If you think that because you're stuck in bed recovering means that you get to be even more of a prat you're wrong."

"Ah but Merlin you forget I'm never wrong," Arthur said with a malicious grin "I need you to scrub my floors, clean my clothes, feed my dogs, and polish my armor."

"I already do all that." Merlin said crossing his arms

"Really? Since my chambers are always a mess and you spend almost all of your time in the tavern, I would say that you don't actually do your chores."

"You didn't have to get poisoned just to make me do my chores." Merlin grumbled as he began tidying up the room.

Arthur simply threw a pillow at his unsuspecting manservant in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow look at me updating next day! Idk about you guys but I'm super proud of myself for writing this so quickly! **

**But here it is the last chapter *tears up* a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and reviewed favorited and alerted! **

**I'm not sure if there will be a sequel or not, but I'm thinking about an Epilogue full of some pre Mergona stuff cause they are the cutest couple ever! Just let me know what you guys think in a review.**

**this chapter is unbetaed so all errors are mine**

**I sadly don't own Merlin**

Several hours later Arthur has abandoned the book he was reading in favor of absently staring at the ceiling. He once again pondered the mystery that was the manservant who was currently scrubbing his floors. Leon had told him that it was Merlin who had gone out in the middle of the night to find the flower that was used to create the anecdote that saved his and his father's lives, yet Merlin hadn't mentioned it nor had he asked for some time off to get the sleep that the dark bags under his eyes told Arthur he desperately needed.

Of course his thoughts brought him back to the questions he had been asking himself ever since Morgouse had let them go, what was a Once and Future King? What made Arthur deserve such a title? Why was it important enough that Morgouse had let them go?

And what did it all have to do with Merlin?

Merlin had finished washing the floors and was about to leave the prince's chambers to start his next chore. Arthur decided now was a good a time as any to get the answers he craved.

"Merlin, what is a Once and Future King?" Arthur called out making his manservant freeze, bucket in hand facing the door "And don't tell me nothing, because I know it means something because Morgouse let us go."

Merlin sighed and placed the bucket of soapy water he had used to wash the floor on the prince's table. He had known that Arthur would ask questions eventually, but with everything that had happened over the last few days Merlin hadn't had time to come up with a good story yet.

"Merlin please tell me, I need to understand what happened back at that castle with Morgouse and why I am a Once and Future King." Arthur wouldn't say he was pleading, princes don't plead, but there was a hint of desperation in his voice that even he could hear. He didn't know why exactly but the words Once and Future King ignited something inside of him, something inside of him that he had to understand.

Merlin turned to face Arthur and easily read the desperation and determination in his eyes. He had to tell the prince something, but he had decide how much of the truth to tell.

"Not a Once and Future King," Merlin began slowly "_The _Once and Future King. It means that you will be a great King one day Arthur, the best the world will ever know."

Arthur's eyes rounded in shock "But, how do you know?" he stammered

"Because it was prophesized long before either of us was born," Merlin said "Being the greatest king who has ever lived is a part of your destiny."

"But what will I do that is so great?" Arthur asked

Merlin hesitated for a moment before saying "I cannot tell you that Arthur. You must decide to do them yourself of you will never become the man you are destined to be. If I was to just tell you all that you will do you would do them because I told you to, not because it is right."

Arthur sat shocked for a moment as he recognized what his friend was telling him as wisdom well beyond his years. "But what does any of this have to do with you?" he asked

For the first time in this conversation Arthur saw doubt creep into Merlin's eyes as he obviously struggled with what to say.

"It's ok Merlin, you can tell me." he reassured his friend

Merlin still hesitated as he looked at his friend. Was Arthur ready for the truth? Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell Arthur everything, but what if Merlin told him now and Arthur really wasn't ready. He had to make one more Decision, the most important of the many he had made so far.

"I am here to protect you," Merlin started slowly deciding to go with half the truth "and guide you, so that you live to be the great king you are destined to be."

"I don't understand," Arthur said shaking his head "Why you? Who decided to allow you to protect me when you can barely protect yourself?"

Merlin hesitated once more, it was now or never. He could tell the truth or lie. But was Arthur ready to handle his secret? Merlin looked at his friend and realized he couldn't tell him. Not because Arthur wasn't ready, but because it would tear his friend apart to have to keep a secret of that magnitude from his father, the king.

"Destiny assigned me to be your protector," Merlin said slowly "As to why, I promise to tell you one day, when you are king, but not now." Merlin held up his hand to stop Arthur who had opened his mouth to protest "I promise one day I will tell you Arthur, just not today. Until then just know that I will always be protecting you."

And Merlin left the Prince's chambers, leaving Arthur deep in thought.

::::

Two nights later Merlin was once again sneaking out of Camelot under the cover of darkness. He had returned to his chambers earlier in the day to find a note neatly folded on his bed.

Emrys,

Meet me in the clearing at midnight.

Morgouse

So half an hour before midnight, Merlin was walking towards the clearing where he had left Morgouse with a dying Morgana two nights previous, wondering what Morgouse had to say to him.

He hoped she wanted to tell him that Morgana had made progress and was no longer going to attack Camelot, but feared that Morgana had said something to change her mind and both sisters would be fighting for Arthur's throne.

He arrived in the clearing to find Morgouse already there waiting for him.

"Emrys," she greeted "How fairs Arthur?"

Merlin crossed his arms and took a defensive stance. He still didn't fully trust Morgouse "Fine, both he and Uther have fully recovered. No thanks to your sister."

Morgouse visibly flinched before saying "I am sorry I did not prevent what happened, but I inform you on my sister's progress. Morgana had fully recovered physically, but will not let go of the illusion that the throne of Camelot is rightfully hers. I have explained the prophecy of the Once and Future King and Emrys to her, and she is less adamant about her right to the throne than before but she will not let go of her hatred of Uther."

"So will she still be attacking Camelot?" Merlin asked

Morgouse shook her head "No, I have placed several magical restraints on her so that it is not possible, but she still wishes to see Uther dead. And I fear she would take the throne of Camelot for herself if she was given the opportunity."

"Despite these setbacks, she had made much progress Emrys," Morgouse continued "and it is all thanks to you. I have learned from my mistakes and will not allow Morgana to harm Arthur or Uther, and I owe you so much for showing clemency to my sister and allowing me to help her. One day I promise to repay you Emrys."

"There is no need to repay me," Merlin said "Just help Morgana."

Morgouse smiled "You really are the greatest of all Merlin." She said as she started chanting and was carried away in a gust of magic to wherever she and Morgana were hiding.

Merlin smiled, uncrossed his arms and headed back for Camelot. Without Morgana in the way, Camelot's golden age could start sooner rather than later, and hopefully Merlin wouldn't have to make any more hard decisions along the way.

**So that's it. The end. again thank you to everyone who has read this story. **

**Please review and tell what you liked and didnt like about this story! I'm talking to everyone here including my silent readers. I know my updating sucks, but I want to know how else I should improve, or what you guys liked that I should keep doing for my next story. **

**I'm thinking about writing a short multi-fic about Gawaine's past so keep a look out for that and let me know if you guys have any ideas.**

**Until next time, (or the epilogue) thanks again everybody!**

**:)**


End file.
